


Spicing Up Surveillance

by IDontWannaWrestle (XLibris)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: At the Nightclub, Being OOC is fine if it's smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humorotica, Just skip to the smut - the story is irrelevant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Stakeout, Surveillance smut, This is Bad, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLibris/pseuds/IDontWannaWrestle
Summary: Mulder was more enthusiastic about surveillance duty at a night club than she was.  But then he didn't have to dress like this.





	Spicing Up Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm breaking my promise not to write any more fanfic but I got carried away. I can't remember how many Spice Girls references are in here. I don't know why. I don't even know them. It was another fic that suggested them first. Please believe me. I'm feeling a little juvenile.

Scully opened the door to find Mulder looking more devastatingly handsome than usual in those snug blue jeans that barely hid his family's religion, and suddenly felt a little insecure about her own appearance.

"Not a word," she warned him as she caught the mischievous look his face took on as he took in the sight of her.

He tried to hide his amusement but it was impossible to do so as he considered the attire she donned for their surveillance assignment. She looked sexy as hell, nothing like the picture of business-suited perfection he was accustomed to. She was sexy no matter what she wore, but this was a whole different, tantalizing version of the woman he loved.

He really tried not to make her feel uncomfortable. He already knew how displeased she was with doing more bottom-of-the-rung assignments given to them by AD Kersch to test their patience, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. God, he loved this woman, and he was certainly appreciating the opportunity to see a little more skin than usual.

Scully caught him in the act of gazing at her.

"Go on then, get it out of your system so I don't have to put up with this all night." She knew him too well.

"You remind me of a Spice Girl, Scully," he blurted out. "You could be Nutmeg Spice".

Scully looked momentarily defeated. "Thanks Mulder, that's a real confidence booster".

"Hey! You look really cute. And quite spicy," he teased, attempting to rouse some enthusiasm. Scully looked at him as though she could strike him dead on the spot, before softening to a resigned smile.

"Let's go-go-go," she suggested. "If you wanna have some fun".

Mulder didn't know whether to acknowledge that he knew she'd just made reference to a couple of Spice Girls songs, fearing it wouldn't be good for his already suspect reputation.

\---

Loud techno music blasted out onto the sidewalk as they approached Club Voltaire. As the bass coursed through him, it occurred to Mulder that people obviously didn't come to this place for the conversation. He just hoped that keeping watch for their quarry would keep him busy enough to avoid being distracted by thoughts of his spicy partner.

They made their way into the club, trying to blend in despite heads turning as they entered. They had to shout to be heard, so conversation was kept to a minimum while they scanned the club.

\---

It was nearing midnight and there was still no sign of their target.

"I'd say this assignment's a bust, Scully. Even if Carter did show up, how would we see him in this lighting?" he gestured to the typical low-level lighting interspersed with the flash of strobes synonymous with night clubs worldwide. "Plus, we stand out looking like on-duty FBI agents here."

Mulder indicated the dance floor. "Get down with me?" he suggested, hoping Scully wouldn't comment on his own Spice Girls reference.

The glint in her eye told him she was onto him.

"You're out of your mind if you think you'll get me on that dance floor, Mulder."

"C'mon, Scully. We need to blend in more. If you can't dance, how about a drink?" He took her hand and led her to a dark corner near the bar, preparing to hear the usual arguments about not drinking while on the job. He was surprised by the response from his normally by-the-book partner.

"OK, Mulder, move over." She nudged him towards a bar stool. "I've had enough of Kersch wasting my time".

Mulder groaned as he recognised more Spice Girls references and began to regret his earlier comparison.

\---

Some time later, after finishing a few rounds of drinks, Mulder was in a rare good mood when he spotted Carter heading their way.

"Just go with it, G-Woman", he begged as he pounced on his partner, hands and lips and tongues everywhere at once. It was a good few minutes before he decided it was probably safe to come up for air. 

"Sorry", he apologised. "I saw Carter heading this way and I didn't want to look obvious."

Scully pulled him back to her. "Ain't no stopping us now", she warned, "I think he's on his way back."

\---

After the makeout session they deemed FBI-sanctioned they stood moulded together, eyes locked, trying to catch their breath. Something had changed. The alcohol had served to lower their barely-restrained inhibitions. It felt impossible to fight their mutual attraction under these conditions.

Scully broke their gaze to signal the bartender. Mulder barely noticed as his eyes strayed south to her petite but well proportioned body. Taking advantage of her lapse in poise, he took the opportunity to free a few of the tiny buttons holding the front of her shimmery green blouse together. Enthralled by the unexpected revelation of Scully's bare breasts with such little effort, his mouth quickly targeted each delicious pert nipple, while his hands reached under her tight skirt, edging it higher. Where he expected a further barrier he found only soft skin, and realisation dawned on his Scully-addled brain.

"Fuck, Scully! Don't tell me you're not wearing _any_ underwear!" he growled in his lowest register, just as the bartender she'd hailed earlier came for her order and she turned, discretely arranging her blouse to cover herself as she did so.

Glancing back, she grinned. "OK, Mulder, I won't tell you."

Mulder's jeans quickly became unbearably tight. Before the drinks arrived, he'd already been intrepid enough to establish that Scully was more than ready after all their years of foreplay and their earlier makeout session. In seconds, his surroundings forgotten, his jeans were unbuttoned, and his cock freed. As if guided by a powerful magnetic force his swollen cock was swiftly drawn to his partner's warmth. He grasped her hips as she leaned slightly forward to thank the bartender for their drinks, gently nudging her from behind.

Looking back over her shoulder, Scully was lost in exhilaration as she felt the head of his penis probe beneath her skirt, finding her entrance. Her smile matched the rapture of her patner's face. Eyes closed, blissfully experiencing this long-awaited coming together of bodies and souls, it was as if they were vaulting over the invisible line they'd previously drawn but danced around for almost six long years.

The rest of the world floated away as Mulder began to slowly move within her.

Scully could feel every delectable molecule of him as he inched his way deeper inside her. It felt like time stopped as the glorious ridges along his length reverberated through them both, helping them reach their joint destiny.

After what seemed a lifetime of their souls entwining and ascending to a higher plane, Mulder slipped a hand back under her blouse to cup one breast and began to increase this thrusts, generating an electric charge that surged and pulsated through them both, and seemed to drive the beat of the music surrounding them. With adept manipulation of her clit with his other hand, he watched as her head lolled back against his shoulder in ecstasy and the rhythmic clenching of her orgasm began to ripple through his still firm cock.

With a sudden awareness of the exhibition they were putting on for the other patrons coupled with the encouragement of Scully's climax, Mulder was pushed over the precipice and he all but collapsed as he emptied himself into his beautiful Scully. Their bodies remained joined together as one for as long as they dared while they regained their ability to breathe.

Slowly returning to earth, Mulder tended to Scully as they reluctantly broke apart, his hands caressing her body in the pretext of straightening her disheveled clothing before attending to his own propriety.

As he kissed her neck and whispered words of wonderment in her ear, Scully surreptitiously glanced around, relieved to see that Mulder needn't have been concerned about them standing out - the location of their impromptu public display of affection was mostly hidden from prying eyes in a dimly lit corner of the bar. 

\---

"Take me home," Scully declared after downing her drink... "if you wanna be my lover."

"Tonight's the night", Mulder agreed, as they left the club hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So it might be a little contrived... I recently came across the smut part, which i'd added to an existing PG rated story (Unfinished Work by FBI_Woman - on Goss), and wanted to use it, so to do so I decided to rewrite the set-up. The formula is basically smut standard, but FBI_Woman's story made the original comparison of Scully to a Spice Girl, and for some unknown reason I took that further. It was all about the smut anyway, so I hope it was worth the read! :)


End file.
